1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cryosurgical probes and more particularly to a cryosurgical probe with an improved vacuum insulation tube assembly and method of manufacture thereof which facilitates economical mass production of precision cryosurgical probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryosurgery involving the use of a cryosurgical probe assemblies typically involves the use of cryoprobes that are each attached to a handle that are, in turn, connected to a high-pressure fluid line with a quick-disconnect for attachment to a fluid source.
Cryosurgical probes manufactured by present assignee Endocare, Inc., Irvine, Calif., utilize a vacuum insulation tube that provides selected non-cooling areas on the surface of the cryoprobe. For example, U.S. Pat. Publication US 20050192565 (U.S. patent Ser. No. 11/116,873), to Eum et al, entitled “Detachable Cryosurgical Probe With Breakaway Handle”, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses such a cryosurgical probe with a vacuum tube. The vacuum tube comprises an inner tube positioned within an outer tube. A vacuum is formed between the two tubes and the ends of the tubes are joined by brazing.
Another example of a cryosurgical probe that uses a vacuum tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,532, issued to Z. H. Chang, entitled “Cryogenic Surgical Instrument and Method of Manufacturing the Same”. Again, in this instance the vacuum is formed by brazing.
In all known cryosurgical probes that use these vacuums for insulation the tubes are formed by brazing. Brazing is a relatively expensive endeavor.